He Doesn't Know I Love Him
by Xx.Irrelevant.Trash.xX
Summary: A Fraxus (Laxus x Freed) Story
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first Fraxus fic. I hope you review and tell me what you think cause I can't read minds.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_Freed's pov_

What do you do when the person you love the most betrays you? I think most people would

either lose some of their trust or stop being friends with them, but for me, it isn't that easy. Laxus

I-I mean my crush. Oh whatever, I already messed up. Laxus broke my heart, I'll explain now.

I was with Laxus and Ever when everything went wrong. No, let me back up more. I woke up

the first thing I did was head over to Laxus' office and ask if he needed anything. It was the least

I could do in return for him taking me in as his friend. Without him, I wouldn't have any friends. I

just wish that he knew I liked him...as more than a friend. I fantasize about being his boyfriend.

Back on topic, I asked him if he needed anything and Ever was already there doing his things.

He said he had it covered and I was immediately jealous of Ever. I had nothing to do, so I went

to my room and read. Some time while I was doing that, I fell asleep. I only woke up because

someone decided to knock on my door. I tightened my ponytail and answered the door. It was

Laxus. We talked a bit, but none of the conversation was very interesting. I asked him if he

anything, but he said that Ever already got it. What was going on with the two of them? Instead

of ignoring it, this time I went and talked to Mira. She said that they did seem oddly closer today

than any other day, but she said it probably wasn't anything. After the fifth time of me noticing

this today, I confronted them. They said it was nothing and I immediately expected the worst.

Were they dating? I didn't know, but I did know that they lied about it being nothing. I ran out of

the guild and into the park. I sat on the bench and cried. My hair tie had come out at some point,

so my hair got in my face. I didn't care. I let it get in my face. I was too weak from crying to move

my hair out of my face. After about 30 minutes I finally finished crying. I wanted to fall asleep,

but I knew if I fell asleep here that Laxus would find me. I didn't want to even see him. Him and

Ever for that matter. I awkwardly got up and walked tiredly into the forest. I climbed up a tree

and found a branch thick enough for me to lay down on. I ended up crying myself to sleep, but I

wish I didn't sleep cause that haunted me more. I was the third wheel to Laxus and Ever now.

To me, that was terrible because I wanted to be Laxus' boyfriend. It's not fair. I felt hot tears

rolling down my face again, but that isn't what woke me up. I woke up to someone calling my

name. The voice sounded familiar. It sounded like...Laxus. I didn't want him to find me, so I just

stayed exactly where I was. This happened every day for about 5 days. The only time I left the

safety of the forest was to go eat at the guild. Every time I did that though, Laxus would try to

talk to me. As soon as that happened I would just throw the remaining food away and walk out.

I would completely ignore him and he would follow me. As soon as I got to the entrance every

day, I would sprint to the forest and as soon as I realized he gave up, I climbed a tree. The only

thing that changed on the fifth day, was the fact that Laxus grabbed my shoulder before I could

Sprint away. When I looked at him I noticed he had tears in his eyes. Did I do that? I started

crying and hugged him. He got shocked but eventually hugged me back.

"I-i have a question"

"What's wrong?" Laxus asked gently.

"A-are you and E-E-Ever dating?" I gulped waiting for his reply.

"What?! I would never date her."

I was so relieved, but I was also tired and ended up falling asleep in his embrace.

**The End**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided that most of this series will be in Freed's pov, I hope you don't mind.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_Freed's pov_

I woke up in bed. I looked around and noticed that Laxus was next to me. I was in Laxus'

Room, I realized.

"L-Laxus?" I whispered

"Hmm?" He opened one eye to look at me.

"Just seeing if you were awake."

"Ok," he said tiredly and then yawned.

I started getting out of bed to get changed when I realized someone else already did.

"Laxus!"

"Shhh"

I turned bright red. I got an idea to see if he liked anyone, or if he knew I liked him.

"Laxus, truth or dare?"

"Heh, really? This is a children's game," he chuckled.

"Answer the question."

"Dare," he looked me in the eyes when he said that.

Okay here goes nothing, "Do you like anyone?"

"Actually, yes."

"Who?"

"Mira," he smiled when he said her name.

Does Mira like him too? Is she not in a relationship because of me? I have to talk to her.

"Hey I'm gonna go look at the mission board," I lied.

I knew that he knew I lied, but he still waved it off and said ok. I ran over to Mira and when I got

there she shooed all the people away.

"Mira! I need you to answer this honestly."

"Ok?" She had no idea what was going on.

"Do you like Laxus?"

She looked confused, so I gave my best fake smile and said: "It's ok if you do, I ship you guys!"

She looked relieved and said, "Ok, I feel so bad for not telling you, but I and Laxus are dating."

That was it, that was the last piece of my heart, gone. Why does this happen to me?

"Ok, that's great!" I say still faking my happiness, so she wouldn't feel bad.

I walked out, dizzy from all the information I just got. When I eventually got to the park I

collapsed on the bench and passed out. In my dream a lot of things made sense, but I didn't

want to know what I knew now. The beginning of my dream was me passing Laxus' office, but

then it paused and with a closer look, I saw that all the supplies that Ever was moving were

white. It all clicked in my head when I saw a veil. Laxus and Miraa were getting married. Why

can't it just be me for once? I want to be with Laxus...but he's straight, so it was pretty much a

worthless cause. I should probably just move on, but I can't. Why can't I just stop torturing

myself for once? It should be easy if doing it hurts right? Well, then I'm obviously an anomaly.

Why can't I be normal? I just wanna be in Laxus' arms. Why isn't anything easy? I always end

up getting hurt. If I left I would have a new start. Where would I live? Where would I go? Would

people notice? Probably. That would end up bad cause people would look for me. Just then I

woke up.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry, this one was shorter. I'll try to make all of my chapters at least 600 words. Leave a review if you want a chapter in Laxus' pov. I really like reviews and would like to know how you feel about this series.**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_Freed's pov_

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes, scared that I'd see Laxus. I saw blonde hair, but it was

more natural than Laxus' hair. I finally got the courage to open my eyes all the way and saw that

it was Lucy. She looked really pretty. The world was going out of focus and all I could see was

Lucy. _Shit. Did I like Lucy? _I blacked out. There was this weird dream, it was a double date. I

was completely over Laxus by now and was I guess dating Lucy. Laxus was with Mira, but he

seemed...upset. We went on a double date and the farther into the dream I got the more relaxed

I got. Then I remembered that it was just a dream and my eyes flew open. Laxus was sleeping

in a chair at the foot of my bed. I felt my face contort into a look of utter disgust, however, Lucy

came in just then.

"Hi, Lucy!" I said suddenly very happy.

"Hey Freed! How are you doing?" To which Laxus suddenly woke up.

"Freed! You're awake!"

I ignored him and continued to talk with Lucy.

"I'm doing ok...but where am I?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You're just in the Fairy Tail infirmary." She looked worried.

"Did you bring me here?"

"Yeah," she smiled when she said that. Her smile was so pretty.

"Good. I don't want any perverts carrying me around," I joked.

"Of course not," she laughed. At least she got my jokes, unlike Laxus.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep. Can you guys leave?" I said addressing Laxus for the first time.

When I looked over at him he looked so...upset, jealous maybe? Probably not though. Who

would be jealous of me...or who I like?

"Ok, sleep well!" Lucy said exiting.

"Fine," Laxus said following her.

A few seconds after they left, I heard Lucy scream, so I ran out. Laxus was choking her.

"Laxus what the hell?!" Just then, Mira and Wendy also rushed over. I don't know what

happened next though, cause I fainted. I should try harder to stay awake. It's hard though.

Especially when being alone in the darkness is better than being around people I don't like.

I was alone in the dark for a while, so I started just thinking. Just about anything and everything.

Eventually, I woke up and saw that Lucy and Mira were talking. I woke up and a little bit later I

was released from the infirmary. I was a bit upset at Laxus and didn't want to see him, so

instead, I followed around Lucy all day. We got along really well, but I think Laxus was upset.

Whenever we passed him, he just glared at me and balled his fists. At one point I got upset that

Laxus was mad at me, but Lucy helped me calm down. Why was I never her friend before?

Instead of going to my place, I went to Lucy's place. This was because I didn't want Laxus to

wake me up, especially if he was mad at me. I ended up sleeping on the couch and raided the

fridge about every three hours. Lucy caught me once and got really mad. We stayed up until

about midnight.

**To be continued…**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_Freed's pov_

I ended up really liking Lucy and we didn't have a one-sided relationship like me and Laxus.

I started to do all her work instead of Laxus' work. She really liked that. She always thanked me

so much afterward and she would help me with my problems. Surprisingly, she was really good

at keeping secrets, which I really admire. I think Laxus is mad, no, mad isn't the right word. I

think Laxus was annoyed or jealous for some reason. Every time I passed him he tried to trip

me or he would glare at me like I did something. I don't know what I did though. He was the one

who started this whole thing. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were pretty fun to hang out with. I

smiled more this week than I have in my entire life. I often found Laxus staring at me, it was like

he was in a trance, but as soon as he would see me looking back at him confused, he would

Look away. I was so confused about what was happening and for some reason, I didn't feel

bad about leaving my friends for Lucy. They were so crazy and easy to talk to. They took my

side of everything. It was so funny to watch them fight and I've even gotten compliments on

my laugh along with other things, so as a result, I'm a lot less self-conscious. Honestly at this

point I'm waiting for Laxus to apologize, but he probably won't. Lucy told me that I was

oblivious to my secret lover. I immediately got excited that it might be her, but my high hopes

were immediately put down when she got a boyfriend. It was Natsu and I don't know if this was

out of jealousy or not, but I don't think that they will last. We had so much fun although there

was still a question lingering in my head, "Who had a crush on me?". I just sort of thought that

she was pulling my leg at this point. The next week I found out that Laxus and Mira had broken

up the day Lucy told me that. I think it's either Mira or Laxus, but why would Laxus glare at me

and try to trip me if he liked me? Maybe he just figured I was mad at him and wanted attention.

"People are so confusing!" I accidentally exclaimed out loud.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, but I wouldn't tell her here, not when everyone was staring at us.

I dragged her over to a more private location.

"Who the hell likes me, cause it's getting frustrating for me to think about that!" I exclaimed

but I knew it wasn't threatening cause most people compared it to a squeak.

"You have to figure that out on your own." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

Just then I noticed that Laxus was here too. Shit, he's gonna try to scare me again, I realized.

I just, as quickly as I can, drew some runes. By the time Laxus got over to me to stop them it

was too late. I had created a barrier around me from Laxus and his magic. I still got scared

someone approached me because I didn't know if Laxus had sent them to attack me or not. I

figured it was time to give "The King" a visit. He is called this now because when I left the

Thunder Legion the new team captain had to be chosen and they chose Laxus. Turns out he is

extremely controlling. Nobody liked him, but nobody hated him. I went to his "Lair" and

requested a visit with "The King". I was immediately let in. and I was amazed by the beauty of

the room. All my amazement crumbled away however when I heard.

"I see you like my lair?" Laxus asked amused

"Sure," I said dully. I did not want to do this, but it had to happen.

**To be continued…**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was written by my friend UltimatexAdmin. If you really want to show your appreciation for her amazing writing then please go check out her stories. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_Freed's pov_

_Is he going to try and get me back into the Thunder Legion?_ "So, Freed." There was a long pause. "Wanna be the team captain again?"

Oh hell no. If he thinks that I would do that he is wrong, but I know that he can't handle the responsibility.

I swallowed hard, it was almost audible in the large room, which had fallen deathly silent. Then I slowly shook my head no. "I'm… Sorry, Laxus, but I can't." I said, slowly. I wasn't sure if I had made a mistake by declining his offer. The look on Laxus's face told me I had.

The lazy grin he was wearing had slowly contorted into a scowl of distaste. "Why?" he asked, voice curt and sharp.

I winced. I always hated it when he got mad at me because he could be very… explosive, to say the least. I tried my hardest to choose my next words carefully, but it still came out all wrong. "B-Because… Well… At this point in time, I am not fit to lead a team. I'm a bit of a wreck right now." I squared my shoulders and tried to get my anxious stammering under control. "You've got a much better handle on things than I ever have. So you go right ahead. I have other things I need to worry about that are a little more important."

"More important than the Thunder Legion? Your _best friends?_ More important than _me?"_ Laxus demanded, sounding absolutely incredulous. The anger in his glowing blue eyes was genuinely terrifying.

"No, no!" I exclaimed, waving my arms in a defensive gesture. "That's not what I meant at all! You see, I meant to say that-"

But I got no further because Laxus rose to his feet and cut me off. "It's that stupid blonde girl Lucy, isn't it? She's this oh, so important thing you need to be worrying about, isn't she?" he boomed, little sparks of lightning dancing around and between his fingers. "You're always following her around like a clingy puppy these days, you know, and doing literally every little thing possible just to keep her happy. Why do you think that is? Admit it, Freed, you're head over heels for that bitch." he spat, taking a couple steps closer. I took a couple wary steps back, just in case.

"U-Uhh, n-no, that's not what's g-going on at all." my voice was shaking. I didn't really know what to do, I've never been good at handling things when someone was raising their voice at me. Especially Laxus. He had known me for so long that he also knew all the ways to make me panic. "I should go." I glanced at the door behind me, wondering how fast I could get there before anything _really_ bad could happen.

"Let me guess. You need to go see Lucy. As always. Did I mention that you've been spending every spare second of your life with her as well as ignoring the rest of us?" Laxus scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Your protest has been noted, but I… I really should be going now. Goodbye, Laxus." I clasped my hands together in front of me, lowered my head, and started toward the door as quickly as possible.

My heart was racing, though I wasn't sure why. Usually, Laxus wasn't able to get under my skin like that. Usually, I was able to brush whatever he said off, knowing that he wasn't exactly good at understanding how other people felt so he often said things he'd regret later.

But ever since I had started crushing on Lucy, suddenly it was like there were two Laxus's, and I saw both of them. On one hand, there was the sweet, gentle Laxus that I had been hopelessly in love with for years and years on end. On the other hand, there was this angry, bitter, cruel person that wore the skin of my best friend Laxus but couldn't actually be him because… Well… There was no way Laxus was such a terrible person… Right..?

_Nevermind that now. _I told myself, trying to calm down. _I guess he was right about one thing, I am gonna go find Lucy. But for different reasons. I'm not just gonna follow her around like a clingy puppy. I'm not just gonna do every little thing I can to make her life better… Although yes, I have been doing that a lot lately, so I guess he was right about that too… But today, I'm actually gonna talk to her and tell her about this whole situation with Laxus wanting me back on the Thunder Legion. She's smart, she'll know how to help. I think. _

Lucy frowned as she listened to me lay out the situation in detail for her, occasionally nodding thoughtfully. Her eyes were dark and troubled, and it was obvious that the fact my voice was still shaking was really bothering her. She hated it when I was upset.

"...and so, he's trying to pressure me into returning my position as captain of the Thunder Legion but I _really_ don't want to. I've no idea what to do about this. About him." I finally stopped for the first time to take a breath. It felt like I had been ranting nonstop ever since I arrived, but I really felt the need to get that off my chest.

"Huh. This is quite the predicament." Lucy turned to one side, tapping her chin with one finger. I was briefly distracted by how pretty she was, but not so distracted that I didn't hear the softly whispered words that I obviously wasn't meant to hear. "That wasn't how this was supposed to go."

_Wait… how _what (fuck you grammar checker) _was supposed to go?_

"I-I beg your pardon?" I asked, staring at her intently as I realized exactly what she meant by that. "Lucy… How _what_ was supposed to go? What do you mean by that?"

I didn't need to ask, though. I already knew. She had somehow _planned_ this meeting between Laxus and I. My brain put two and two together, and I somehow knew that she was the one who asked Laxus to try and coax me back into the Thunder Legion. But… Why?

"Oh, nothing. I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things." Lucy offered me a sweet smile. I just stared at her.

"No, you said something alright. I'm not completely deaf, I know what I heard." I folded my hands in my lap to hide the fact that they were trembling. "What exactly did you do? And have you spoken to Laxus about things recently?"

The blonde girl in front of me sighed and concealed her face behind her palm for a moment. "Yes, Freed, I have talked to him about this. Many times." she finally admitted.

I just barely managed to keep my jaw from dropping open. "And… And what exactly have you said to him, Lu?" I had to really struggle to keep my voice calm and level. It was always difficult to hide my emotions, especially from her.

"Just that I thought he should talk to you and try to get you back on the team, that's all." she made a dismissive gesture, trying to end the conversation, but I wasn't having it.

"Why?" I asked, bluntly.

I felt like my heart had just split right down the middle. Why would Lucy, of all people, try to bait me back into a team I had left for a reason? I thought she knew, thought she understood. But she was just like everyone else. She probably thought I was clingy and annoying and gullible, just like Laxus and everyone else did. She just wanted to get rid of me because she had gotten bored of me. She didn't care about me at all.

That realization in itself made me feel like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, leaving nothing but a black void full of sadness behind. Heh, and to think I used to love her and want to be around her.

"Freed…" Lucy's voice softened as she saw the heartbroken look on my face. "Look. I need you to understand that I didn't do this to hurt you. I did it to help you."

"You just want to get rid of me. How is that helping?" I demanded to know, tears springing to my eyes.

"You still don't get it, do you?" she shook her head sadly, unable to meet my gaze. "Laxus… He's seriously in love with you. And you've been crushing on him for God knows how long. So I'm just trying to get you two together. I want you to be happy. That's why I told Laxus he should meet with you today. But it went wrong, and I'm sorry."

Her words hit me like a brick to the chest. Laxus… Liked me? No, Laxus was in love with me, that's what she had said. I couldn't believe it.

"He… He WHAT?" I choked out, unable to wrap my head around it. "Oh god. I can tell you right now that this wasn't supposed to happen either. It's all wrong, all of it. And I don't think I can fix it this time."

**To be continued…**

**First of all...UltimatexAdmin wrote this chapter and I just basically acted like an editor, so go check her stories out, they are amazing. **

**And...**

**Second of all...Please leave a review on this so I can tell her what you think of this story.**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It took forever to make this chapter so please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_Freed's pov_

I didn't know what I was going to do, so I went to my room and cried. I had done Laxus wrong and he was probably hurt.

_To be fair he hurt you first_, I kept thinking this to justify my actions. I felt like I was in the wrong however and I couldn't shake the feeling that Laxus hated me now.

I heard a knock. "Coming!" I wearily made my way to the door and looked out the peephole. I couldn't help making a noise. Laxus was here. I was thinking about what I should do, when Laxus burst into the room and saw me crying.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"Hmm...tempting, but I gotta say no." That was when he noticed I was crying.

"Go away," I said turning around"

"Shit Freed you're crying," he said walking over to me.

"N-no I'm not," I said suddenly nervous

I felt him hug me from behind, but I couldn't enjoy it because I couldn't get it out of my head that I was the one in the wrong.

_Why me? Why does he torture me like this? _I loved Laxus, but that was all I could think as I shoved him away. He looked confused and I was still crying, but I didn't deserve any sympathy, not from him anyway. "Freed...Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." When he looked up I could see he was upset, so I gave in. "Laxus...I-I know...I know you l-l-like...me, a-and I d-didn't notice. I'm sorry." I couldn't stop myself from crying again. He looked bewildered for a second.

"Why are _you _crying? You did nothing wrong._"_ Laxus said, still confused. "I was the one in the wrong. I'm sorry I got mad at you...I-I...I can't _live _without you Freed," he admitted.

"No, I was in the wrong!" I exclaimed, waving my arms like a crazy person. "You did nothing wrong and I'm so sorry you feel that way because it's wrong and yo-" he cut me off.

"Freed. You did nothing wrong," he said trying to comfort me. "You did nothing, it was all me and I'm so, so sorry," He said trying not to cry. "I got jealous of Lucy even though she was trying to get us in a relationship. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me," he said. I smiled getting an idea.

"Of course I don't wanna be friends," I said confidently. He looked absolutely heartbroken. I felt so bad, so I continued with what I was going to say. "Laxus Dreyer," I said taking a deep breath and getting a sense of courage out of nowhere. "I would like it if instead of being my friend, that maybe instead you could be my boyfriend?" I summoned up my magic to teleport just in case he says no.

"Wait...really?" Laxus asked still processing it.

"Yes," I smiled.

"O-ok" he suddenly got nervous and I could see him fidgeting and wiping his hands on his pants. "If this is serious…"

"It is," I said still smiling and waiting.

"Well then yes Freed, I will be your boyfriend. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for making you upset." Laxus said. By now I had stopped crying.

_What did I just do? He said yes! I'm dating Laxus Dreyer! Oh. My. God. This isn't happening, there is no way...right? I'm not awake right now, am I? I needed to get out of this dream and quickly. _

I slapped myself.

Laxus's pov

I felt so bad for yelling at Freed and making him scared and upset. Lucy had given me a stern talking to after that. I felt so bad that I got off of my lazy ass and I started walking to Freed's room. The guilt I was feeling was unimaginable, I was walking as if I was going to my funeral.

_You got this Laxus just walk. _I took it one step at a time. I was prepared for Freed to hate me. I got to Freed's dorm and took a deep breath._ Knock. _I knocked 3 times. I heard a small "Coming!", but when his footsteps stopped at the door I heard him gasp and take a few steps back. I burst through the door knowing he wouldn't open it.

"Go away!" Freed screamed at me. It hurt.

"Hmmm...tempting but I gotta say no." Just then I noticed he was crying. My eyes widened, but before I could say anything Freed talked again.

"Go away." He said turning around. It was quite sad that he didn't trust me like he used to. I don't blame him though.

"Shit Freed you're crying," I said knowing I did this and so I walked over to comfort him.

I hugged him from behind since he turned around, but instead of any affectionate response, his entire body tensed up and he pushed me away

This hurt because it was just more proof that he didn't like me. "Freed...Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." I looked up at him, waiting for his response.

He saw me and immediately looked upset. Things like this showed me he cared. He liked to mirror my expressions sometimes, it was kind of funny. "Laxus...I-I know...I know you l-l-like...me, a-and I d-didn't notice. I'm sorry." This caught me off guard. He had started crying again.

"Why are _you _crying? You did nothing wrong._"_ I said, still confused. "I was the one in the wrong. I'm sorry I got mad at you...I-I...I can't _live _without you Freed," I admitted. There were deeper feelings beneath this though. I loved Freed and he knew.

"No, I was in the wrong!" Freed exclaimed, waving his arms like a crazy person. "You did nothing wrong and I'm so sorry you feel that way because it's wrong and yo-" I cut him off. "Freed. You did nothing wrong," I said trying to comfort him. "You did nothing, it was all me and I'm so, so sorry," I said trying not to cry. The tears were threatening to fall any second now. "I got jealous of Lucy even though she was trying to get us in a relationship. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me," I said and Freed... smiled? Why'd he smile?

Then suddenly Freed says"Of course I don't wanna be friends," I was absolutely heartbroken. I mean, who wouldn't, but I deserved it. Then Freed continued. "Laxus Dreyer," I heard him take a deep breath. "I would like it if instead of being my friend, that maybe instead you could be my boyfriend?" He said with newborn confidence. I could also see his magic ready in case he wanted to leave though.

I was still processing it, so all I could manage was "Wait...really?"

"Yes," he smiled. His smile was bright enough to light a room. I loved him so much.

"O-ok" I got nervous realizing that this was real and happening. I started fidgeting and wiping my hands on my pants. "If this is serious…" I said with a warning as to if this isn't serious.

"It is," Freed said still smiling and waiting so very patiently.

"Well then yes Freed, I will be your boyfriend. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for making you upset." I responded realizing that I really wanted to kiss him, but I resisted. I noticed that Freed had stopped crying as well.

Then Freed slapped himself.

"Freed! Why did you do that? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Freed replied in a daze.

"Ok," I said wearily watching him.

Just then, I think the realization actually hit me. I was now dating my crush. I can see why Freed slapped himself now. I wonder how this is going to change my everyday life though.

"Freed…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing will happen between us, right?" I asked going through the worst-case scenarios. I was honestly worried.

"Of course not!" He rushed over to help me. "We'll always be together, no matter what."

To be continued…

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**

**It took forever to make this chapter so please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It was so fun to make this chapter so please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy this chapter and your day!**

_Freed's pov_

Since I became Laxus's significant other, we've had a lot of amazing times, romantic times, and everything in between.

The first one was on our first date. For some reason, we went to an amusement park. I really don't like being in large crowds, but I tolerated it for Laxus.

Well when we were about to leave, Laxus decided that he wanted to go on the rollercoaster. Everything before that had been calm and slow. Just how I like it, but rollercoasters are definitely not in my comfort zone.

After a bit of convincing, I reluctantly agreed to go on the rollercoaster. So, we got on and I started freaking out because my over the shoulder harness couldn't accommodate my skinny body. I'm not the smallest or skinniest person in the world, so it should fit me, but it didn't.

All of a sudden, as I was trying to tighten the harness, we lurched forward. All I could think was that I was going to die. I really don't like rollercoasters, but Laxus agreed to hold my hand and buy me ice cream and a plushie, so I agreed. _Why did I agree? I'm going to die on this death machine._

We were still going up the first hill when I started whispering to Laxus.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Uhhh...My harness doesn't fit," I said nervously

"Shit…" I heard him mutter.

"Why didn't you tell me when we were still down there?"

"I was too scared and I want ice cream."

"Okay, well if you think you're going to fall of just...grab my arm and I'll try to hold you in, ok?"

"O-ok"

We finally got to the top and I was so nervous. In my nervousness, I accidentally looked down and let out a small squeak.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Y-yeah," I gulped

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine I just looked down and we are really, really high up."

"Ok"

When we went down the first hill I screamed like there was no tomorrow and grabbed Laxus's arm. As promised, he wrapped his arm around me as best as he could. It helped to ease a bit of my anxiety, but I was still freaking out. By the third hill I was crying, I couldn't do roller coasters. Even though I was blinking in and out of consciousness I could feel Laxus wiping my tears away.

_Never again. _I would never go on rollercoasters again, I decided.

I kept my eyes closed because I felt like if I opened them, I'd realize how high up we were and start screaming again. I was trying to keep what little dignity I had left intact. But then I felt Laxus's warm hand on my shoulder. He began stroking my back in a comforting manner, the touch grounding me and reminding me that he was there. He wouldn't let me fall.

"You good?" Laxus asked, concerned.

"Yes," I smiled, but that smile didn't stay long because there was still one more hill.

I got scared and nervous and the next thing I knew, I had passed out. I fell into a dark abyss, one I felt I'd never get out of.

"FREED?!" I heard from a familiar voice. I then realized it was Laxus and forced myself to wake up.

"Yes, master?" I accidentally said. I turned so red that I probably didn't look human.

_What did I just do? Did I just call Laxus master?! Oh. My. God. fuck my life. What the hell did I do? I'm such a dumbass. I need to get some sleep. _

I passed out in Laxus's arms and right before I lost consciousness I heard him say "It's gonna be ok Freed, I promise."

To be continued…

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**

**It took forever to make this chapter so please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy this chapter and your day!**

_Freed's pov_

Our first date was amazing, but there is another memory that is equally as good, if not better than, the first date. This memory didn't start off very well but turned into something wonderful.

So, don't get me wrong, I love reading, just not around people. One day I found a nice cave full of beautiful flowers and decided that it would be my new reading area.

I loved going there for hours on end just to get away from people and read. I mean it was also beautiful so sometimes I would take pictures of the area.

One day I came back to the guild only to have Laxus approach me, obviously mad.

"Where were you?"

I didn't want to tell him about my cave, but I'm such a bad liar. I didn't know what to do.

"Well...you see...I was just a-at um….a friends place…" then I muttered to myself "a friends place, yeah"

Laxus then sighed and obviously upset asked if we could talk somewhere more private. We walked over to the hallway and I asked him what was up.

"Are you cheating on me?"

I gasped. "Why would you think that?"

"You're gone for hours on end and nobody knows where you go. When I asked you where you went, you said a friend's house. How does this not seem like cheating?" He said and I could see him holding back tears.

"Laxus, listen, please."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Laxus screamed. "Just tell me the truth goddammit!"

"I am...I could...show you where I've been going" I whispered

"Please do, I'd love to see this excuse…," I winced at the fact that he still thought I was lying.

I swear I'm not lying, but ok….Follow me," I said walking away.

So he followed me into the forest for about 3 minutes before saying "Where the hell is this place?"

"It's really close now"

"Ok," he said obviously not believing me.

When we got there, the sun was shining on the cave, making my pile of books visible. I head Laxus stop walking, but I continued to walk until I got to the cave. I then proceeded to sit down and read.

A few minutes later I heard Laxus speak again "Hey, I'm so sorry I accused you of cheating."

"It's ok," I say still reading.

Laxus grabs my book out of my hand and before I could shout he cupped a hand over my mouth.

"So, have you had your first kiss yet?"

"No, of course not idiot. I don't date people on the daily!"

"Ok, well as an apology for thinking you were cheating…" he got closer.

"Yeah?" I asked as he took his hand off my mouth.

Next thing I knew he was kissing me. I made a small squeak out of surprise, but then I kissed him back. He had pinned me against the cave wall and I had run out of air pretty quickly, but he just kept going. Not a great first kiss, but it wasn't terrible either.

"Mm!" I tried once more to get him to stop.

He pulled away panting, seemingly out of breath.

"Heh, sorry shortcake. I just couldn't stop. You're too adorable."

Well if that's the case...I kissed him again. It seemed to amuse him that I was trying to "make a move". I could feel him smirking while I kissed him. When we returned to the guild we were pretty happy (For obvious reasons), but everyone in the guild was confused and thought that we had had a different first...That's fairy tail for you though, they just straight out ask you.

To be continued…

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, imma switch this up a bit. It's gonna be from Laxus's pov.**

**Enjoy this chapter and your day!**

_Laxus's pov_

I walked into the guild thinking today would be a relatively normal day, but as soon as I walked in everything went dead silent for a few seconds. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and hear small whispers, it was strange. Usually, nobody reacted to my presence.

"Laxus?" a familiar blue-haired girl ran up to me. It was Wendy. She grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me further into the room, obviously anxious about something. "Hurry up and get in here, everyone's talking about you."

"Wait… They're _what?"_ I stared down at the little dragon slayer incredulously.

"Yeah!" Wendy was practically squeaking with anxiety. She wasn't a huge fan of guild gossip, so this must've been one of those cases. "Everyone says you must be secretly dating Mirajane or something, seeing as she really likes you. Like, a lot. Apparently it's so obvious that they all think you're in love with her...Which would mean you're cheating on Freed."

"What the hell?" I stopped in my tracks. "Are you sure that's exactly what they're talking about?"

"Yep, I have ears, ya know." she rolled her eyes. "You have to do something about it because I know it isn't true, but they aren't shutting up about it any time soon…"

"Ugh, alright. Thank you, shorty." I pushed past her and marched over to the table I sat at with the rest of the Thunder Legion.

Evergreen and Bickslow were already there. Ever saw me coming and batted her eyelashes at me.

"Laxus! Fashionably late, as always," she called out. "How's that new relationship with Mira going?"

"Huh? Uh, no, you've got it all wrong. She and I aren't together. Not at all." I raised my hands in a defenseless gesture, grimacing slightly as I thought about that. I debated with myself for a little before deciding that I would never date her.

"Laxus!" I heard, so I looked up startled.

"Yeah?" I asked to whoever said that.

"Freed is trying to talk to you," Ever rolled her eyes and then continued to talk to Bix.

_Freed? Does he believe the rumor too? _

I turned around to see Freed, but he didn't look angry or sad, so I decided he didn't believe it.

"Hey Freed, what's up?"

"Come on," he muttered before grabbing my arm and dragging me away. He's stronger than he looks. I waved a quick goodbye to my friends before turning back to Freed and asking where he was taking me.

"Your room...They won't think to look there," he mumbled the second part more to himself, but I heard it.

After we got into the room he let go of my arm and I fell. I was upset at first but then he turned towards me crying."I don't-I don't b-believe them, I can't"'

"I promise it isn't true and I'll talk to Mira tomorrow and everything will go back to normal," I promised, slipping my arms around his waist and pulling him in for a hug.

"Why would anyone do such a thing? Who's been starting these rumors?" Freed demanded to know, wrapping his arms around my neck and peppering my forehead with kisses, standing on his toes to do so.

"I'm… Not sure." I admitted, frowning slightly. "But I'm sure we'll figure it out. And then we can yell at them together."

"No, I'll yell at them. You'll sit back and watch me do it." Freed retorted, and for a second I thought I saw a spark of passionate anger in his eyes.

"I didn't think you were capable of yelling, Freed." I smirked.

"Well, I am." Freed combed his fingers through my hair, still clinging to me like a koala. "Bickslow knows that better than anyone."

"You've had to yell at Bix before? When and why?"

"He stole my favorite book the other day and wouldn't give it back. Kept holding it over my head where I couldn't reach it. Long story short: I yelled at him and he gave it right back." Freed explained.

"So your yelling is that scary, huh?" I raised one eyebrow.

"I should hope so." Freed made a face, even though it wasn't meant to be cute I still thought it was.

"Let's you never yell at me then."

"Yeah...let's hope" Freed said yawning.

I sat down and he laid across my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear until he slept because until he was fast asleep I definitely wouldn't sleep.

To be continued…

**I wrote this chapter with UltimatexAdmin. Make sure to check out her account, she also did a Laxus x Freed story and her writing is absolutely amazing.**

**Please review and tell me if I should do more chapters in Laxus's pov!**

**Enjoy your day! Bye!**


End file.
